


Your Viewing Pleasure

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s relationship, Dom!Noctis, Established Dom/Sub relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild-mention of Shibari, Promptis - Freeform, Sub!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Everyone likes to be useful. Especially when you don't always have the time to do so conventionally. Tumblr requested, unrelated one-shots.





	Your Viewing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For the occasional requests I get on tumblr! <3 I'll put the kink in the title of each chapter as well as the pairing, if I get any more requests. Chapter one for the anon who wanted more D/s Promptis!

Prompto couldn’t see the careful and almost artistic trace of ropes. The blindfold had been the first to go on, leaving him in a pitch-black world that consisted of nothing but the plush bed below him and the sound of Noctis’ voice. 

Well, his voice and the warm brush of his hands as they trailed over Prompto’s skin leisurely. Like he had nothing better to do than to pet Prompto while he was sprawled on the Prince’s bed. Laying there, trembling at the gentle scrape of nails over his nipples and down the planes of his stomach. His lips stung from where he bit them, trying to keep the quiet whimpers and moans from reaching the air. 

He wasn’t that successful, but he didn’t think Noctis minded, not with the way he huffed quietly in amusement as Prompto desperately tried to stifle noises that seemed to keep leaking out of him anyway. He’d been naked and trembling and at the mercy of his lover when the other man had broken out the ropes. 

High-quality and meant for the way they twined around his body. They bound his arms together above his head, twisted down his torso in a diamond shapes that made the knots tighten whenever he shifted too far. The thick strands of rope that stretched between his legs, around his cock and tightening almost painfully around his balls, were the most distracting. 

It hurt in the best-worst sort of way, and the fact that Noctis refused to touch his bound cock which jutted red and hard from the coarse grip of the rope only made it better. 

Worse. 

Whatever. 

It was exciting, not being able to see where his lover was, or his expression. Not knowing if he was doing good or bad or somewhere in-between. 

“ You look good in black,” Noctis noted from somewhere near what Prompto might have guessed his right hip, “ bound up in my color.” 

The color of Lucian royalty. 

Prompto couldn’t bite back the whine at the thought of what he had to look like, tied up in black rope and naked for his Prince’s approval. He could feel his face flush darker, and the low chuckle it earned him made him want to duck his face away from the possessive gaze he could feel crawl over him. 

“ Like it too, huh?” his lover asked, fingers trailing up the inside of Prompto’s thighs teasingly, “ should have known. That why you wanna be Crownsguard Prompto?” he asked as one slick finger rubbed teasingly at his entrance. 

The chilled, slick digit dragged over him and Prompto flinched, sucking in a deep breath in anticipation. The tip of his tongue slipped out, caught between his teeth as his cock ached with the want of that slick digit pressing into him. 

“ C’mon Prom,” Noctis cajoled, like he was trying to provoke him into playing just one more round of a game they both knew he’d lose, “ you like talking, I know it’s harder than this to shut you up.” He didn’t sound like he had Prompto at his mercy. 

Prompto swallowed, “ Highness,” it came out plaintive, wanting and needier than what Prompto expected. The low sigh and hum was a noise that Prompto had come to expect of his lover’s quietest approval, giving to him while he couldn’t see the flash of it in blue eyes. 

“ Answer the question,” he replied, and that damn finger didn’t stop it’s inquisitive petting, and Prompto sucked in a stuttering breath to try and find his rapidly dwindling rationality. 

“ ‘M yours, Highness,” he managed, swallowing around the way his tongue felt too thick for his mouth, “ wh-why wouldn’t I wanna serve you?” The idea of being at Noctis’ beck and call in all things made his blood rush south and a sense of pride and want well in him. 

It wasn’t the only reason he wanted to become a member of the ‘Guard but, it was the loudest at the moment. 

The finger pressed in slow, testing and teasing and Prompto felt his insides twitch at the feeling. Fought to breathe around the feeling of intrusion and that first sting of something foreign being pushed where most people thought nothing should ever go. 

“ Fuck Prom,” his lover breathed, a hint of a steel edge in his words, “ you’d do anything for me wouldn’t you? You’re so _good_ for me. “ 

Prompto moaned a wild agreement, and felt a lone, sticky drop of pre-come bead at the tip of his cock. Felt it dribble its way down the length of him at the words. He was good for Noctis, as a friend and as a guard, and as a lover. 

He was good. 

A second finger teased him as he slowly relaxed around the first, tentatively. Prompto breathed and worked to relax, to let that second finger slide into him. Imagined how good it’d feel to have his lover deeper into him and where he belonged and the way Noctis would feel when he came. 

“ When’s the last time you got to come?” Noctis asked, scissoring his fingers a little impatiently, enough that there was a burn of stretch as his body protested the action, “ I mean, it’d been at least a week, right?” 

Like he didn’t damn well know. It’d been closer to two, given that the whole week-long abstinence had been because the other man had caught him with his hand around his cock against permission and had declared that Prompto had better enjoy it while he could. 

Since then Prompto had felt like he’d been in some sort of sexually deprived hell. He’d sucked his lover off, jerked him off, let the man come on his face and then watched as he’d gone about his day after pressing a kiss to Prompto’s slack lips. 

This time, he didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“ A-almost t-two weeks,” he groaned, swallowing hard and panted out another few breaths, “ Highness please, I haven’t-“ 

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Noctis leaned down and licked the dribble of pre-come from the length of his dick. Prompto shouted, high and tight in surprise which got him one free hand pinning his hips to the bed, fingers digging into the skin there. 

“ Haven’t what? Touched yourself without permission?” Noctis asked, breath cool against the spit-slicked skin. He thrust the fingers a little harder into Prompto, enough to make him jerk slightly, “ I can tell. You’re leaking and so fucking tight around me and I’ve barely touched you.” 

It sounded teasing and taunting and Prompto felt the heat of humiliation curl through his bones and under his skin. 

Prompto had a half-second to register the warm brush of skin before a wet tongue licked him from root to tip of his cock, like he was some sort of ice-cream in danger of melting. Over and over again, occasionally a curious tongue probing at the slit at the head, coaxing the clear drops of precome out of him like it was honey. 

He didn’t notice the third finger pressing into him until his Prince pulled off of him, made him whine in desperation, hips twitching helplessly as he tried to follow the hot mouth. 

“ Want me?” Noctis asked, like Prompto as going to say something fucking stupid like ‘no’. 

“Please, please, please, “ he chanted, wishing he could arch his back properly, bare himself further like he wasn’t already splayed out and held in place for his Prince’s viewing pleasure. For his use and more carnal desires, “ Please – want you-“

“Anying thing specific?” his lover hummed, leaning up to tug at one nipple with sharp teeth, hard enough that Prompto yelped softly at the sensation skittering along his nerves electrically. 

“ Y-your cock Highness,” he breathed, “ want your cock in me-“ He’d wanted Noctis in him since the week before, al hard, hot and leaking. Wanted his come in him and leaking out of his ass, “-missed it so much.” 

Noctis sucked in a breath, pressing a kiss to his throat, before teeth bit down hard. Prompto shouted, moaning loudly as the other man sucked and licked at the throbbing area. Left a few smaller, gentler marks until he could steal a kiss. 

Licked into Prompto’s mouth, dominating and lazy, like he couldn’t be bothered to put all the force behind it. 

“ Yeah, alright.” His Prince agreed, lips brushing against his in proximity, “ miss your ‘o’-face.” 

Noctis pulled away, moved back enough and Prompto could hear the slick noise of lube being squeezed into Noctis’ palm, hear it as the man stroked himself for a few seconds. He could hear the quiet sigh of pleasure as he did so. 

The blunt pressure of a cock at his rim, of his _Prince’s_ cock, made him whine and his cock buck against the rope. The burning pressure as Noctis slid into him, slick, slow and heavy made his mouth drop open in pleasure of skin against skin. 

The other man panted against him, low groans of pleasure vibrating against his skin as Noctis pressed his face against him. 

“Prom..fuckin’ shit-!” he growled, “ You’re so fucking tight-“ he bottomed out and Prompto could only pant shallowly as he tried to adjust to the girth of his lover as quickly as he could, trying to not clench up around him. 

Slowly, inch by inch the other man pulled out before he pushed back in. Prompto moaned brokenly, the noise catching in his chest. The pace Noctis set wasn’t harsh, leisurely, like he was content to take his damn time, to chase his orgasm at his own pace. 

Noctis hunched over him, pumping into him until moans and groans were the only counter-point of noise to the sound of the obscene slap of skin on skin. The slick noises of their fucking. 

Prompto knew Noctis was getting close when the blunt head of his cock dug into Prompto’s prostate, making him shout as pleasure raced down his spine and radiated out to every nook and shadow of his body. Ground into him, against that one spot until Prompto found it hard to draw breath before it was being punched back out of him. 

His cock had to be leaking liberally, but he didn’t care, the noises he made nothing but sobs and incoherent pleas and screams of pleasure. 

All he could hear was Noctis’ low growls as he drove back into him, again and again and again. He’d missed it, he’d missed it so damn much. 

“ Oh fuck-“ his lover hissed, “ Shiva’s tits- you wanna come Prompto?” he asked, panted into his hair. 

Prompto nodded, frantically and trying to find the words to answer. He wanted to come again and again, on his lover’s cock at his words, on his fingers, his face, anything. He’d take anything, and he tried to tell the Prince that. 

Couldn’t. 

It must have gotten through because Noctis grunted approvingly. 

“ Gonna fuck your fist without my permission again?” he asked, hand wrapping around Prompto’s dick, twisting just a little too hard to be anything but almost painful, “ You gonna touch what’s mine?” 

Prompto shook his head, “ N-no!” he promised, wailed it, “ Please, please, please, Gods- Highness!Won’t d-do it aga-again-“ he pleaded writhing as much as he could, bound as he was. 

Noctis didn’t answer, like he was contemplating if that was good enough. If the almost two-week long of enforced celibacy was enough. Then his grip gentled around his cock, except for the thumb that ground into his cock-head, thumbed his dripping and leaking slit. 

“ Scream for me Prompto,” he choked out, hips stuttering against Prompto’s ass, “loud as you can-“ he panted hips snapping in an almost painful manner. 

That was all the permission he needed. 

_“Prince Noctis!”_

The wail echoed off the walls, and he barely heard the low, guttural cry tear out of his lover. 

“ Oh- oh fuck – fucking- Prompto!” 

Prompto gasped as he felt the flood of hot come spurt deep in his ass. The hot, wet feeling sent him higher, needier and he was only distantly aware of the way Noctis pressed against him, rocking into him as he groaned through it all. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, panting and hot and sweaty. Finally, Noctis pulled out, and Prompto moaned slightly at the aching emptiness he left behind, muscles clenching in an attempt to keep him with him. 

Noctis moved away, the bed shifting with the motion before he rolled back, wiping at Prompto’s come-splattered stomach and chest and himself with a wet rag. Prompto could only twitch at the sensation, savoring the contact and the quiet kisses the other man pressed to him, gentle and affectionate. 

It seemed like forever and no time at all before deft hands unwound the rope carefully from around him, working out the knots and intricate patterns that had left pressed marks into his skin. Rough hands soothed away stiffness and worked feeling back into his arms and wrists, his lover cuddling him to his side affectionately. 

“ I missed doing that,” Noctis muttered after a few minutes, tugging the blindfold off, and Prompto hummed tiredly into his lover’s chest, eyes closed and savoring the slightly gross smell of sex that clung to the pair of them. 

“ Seeing you like that, just for me.” Noctis explained, fingers carding along the back of his neck and up into his hair affectionately, “ You really have no idea what it does to me.” 

Prompto huffed in amusement, “ Pretty sure you just showed me,” he teased gently, “ but for what it matters I missed it too. Should be better now that the summit is over, right?” 

Noctis hummed in quiet agreement. 

“ Yeah. For now, at least,” Noctis replied, and Prompto knew there’d be no solid promise of it not happening again anytime soon. He didn’t blame him for that. “ Love you Prompto,” his boyfriend said quietly, pressing one last kiss to his forehead. 

Prompto smiled, a different kind of blush painting his cheeks, “ Yeah dude,” he agreed, “ I know you do. Love you too, dork.”

It took too much energy to not sink into a happy half-nap, sated and tired and finally cuddled in bed with Noctis. At least they had this, despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Come drop your own request or talk with me here: https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/


End file.
